During the regular course of using electronic and networked assets or an enterprise, a user may often experience a wide spectrum of satisfaction with using those assets.
For example, a Virtual Private Network (VPN) that the user may be connected through via an enterprise firewall may be experiencing problems, which results in slower than normal response times. In another example, a router may fail causing network traffic to be rerouted through other routers, which causes traffic patterns that in turn alter network response times experienced by the network users. In still another case, a user may experience memory problems on a local processing platform, which results in poor performance.
In each case, the user is only aware of response times being slower than normal, or even response times that are unacceptable.
In many situations, the user may ignore slow response times and fault the enterprise with which the user is interacting with. This can be devastating to the enterprise because the issue is never reported to the enterprise for remedy. However, it may actually be an issue with the user's environment and not the fault of an enterprise asset.
In other cases, the user either picks up the phone and calls a help desk or enters into an online chat with a help desk regarding the issue the user is experiencing with an asset. Here, a variety of manual processes can result in much information being lost or misidentified. Furthermore, the user may give up while waiting for a help desk person to interact with them regarding the problem. Still further, many help desk personnel are now outsourced and may not adequately speak the native language of the user. All these things influence reporting and resolving problems for a user and also result in user frustration, which can negatively impact the business of an enterprise.
Still further, other uses may be experiencing a same or similar issue, which when the help desk addresses results in duplicative work whereas if the users were properly grouped from the start the problem may have been better isolated and addressed more quickly.
Thus, improved techniques for help desk administration are needed.